Duergar
The Duergar were originally a clan of Iron Dwarves. Over the course of centuries, on the planet of Dwarfholme, they have dug far deeper than any other clan, urged on by a call they could not quite sense. Within the bowels of the earth, they stumbled upon a sleeping being—a dark creature which radiated psychic power. Even in its slumber, the emanations of this god’s dreams shattered and reformed the minds of the entire clan when they finally breached the leaden lining of its chamber. Broken by this event, and manifesting new powers that they didn’t understand, the Duergar determined to keep this dark god sleeping by any means necessary. All aspects of Duergar society have been shaped by this mandate and, as a result, they are a dour, isolated race, even by Dwarven standards. Duergar society is rigidly structured under a theocracy, the better to stave off the fear and madness radiated by the dark god. The Duergar maintain some trade with other Dwarven clans, but have little direct contact with the surface. The Duergar nation is centered on a massive city surrounding the chamber of the dark god, and has grown only slowly over the centuries as their numbers have forced them outward. Lemurias The Deurgar came to Lemurias through the Dragon Gate, hoping to find a place without the Elder Thing they discovered in the earth of Dwarfholme. They settled with the Iron Dwarves and lived with them for a time. However the madness they experienced drove them from their Iron Dwarven brethren. The Clan then settled in the lands of Galacia and Cappadocia which were controlled by humans at that time. Finding places where they could settle. They would never believe that the Derro would follow them. The Derro, are a race of fat, ugly things with a trunk for a nose, a human like mouth, oily skin, and a very fat body. These derros would keep the Duergar insane, and the derros even mated with human females, passing on the genetics for Obesity into the human race. Eventually, a pact between the humans in the land and the duergar drove the derros far underground, saving the human race. Duergar Traits *'+2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma:' Duergars are both tough and wise, but also gruff. Medium: Duergars are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Slow and Steady:' Duergars have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. *'Darkvision:' Duergars can see in the dark up to 60 feet. *'Hardy:' Duergars receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, powers, spells, psi-like abilities, and spell-like abilities. *'Stability:' Duergars receive a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. *'Dwarf Blood: '''Duergars count as dwarves for any effect related to race. *'Light Sensitivity (Ex):' Duergars are dazzled in an area of bright light. *'Duergar Psionics:' Duergars gain the following psi-like abilities: 1/day—''expansion and cloud mind. These abilities affect only the duergar and his gear. The manifester level for these effects is equal to the duergar’s level (minimum 3rd). The DC for cloud mind is equal to 10 + the power’s level + the duergar’s Charisma modifier. *'Naturally Psionic:' Duergars gain the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. If a duergar takes levels in a psionic class, he instead gains the Psionic Talent feat. *'Psionic Aptitude:' When a duergar takes a level in a favored class, he can choose to gain an additional power point instead of a hit point or skill point. *'Languages:' Duergars begin play speaking Common, Dwarven, and Undercommon. Duergar with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Draconic, Giant, Goblin, Orc, and Terran. Duergar Classes Psionicists: The Duergar are all naturally psionic, but, out of fear, have not developed their powers extensively outside of the priesthood. Wilders are the most common psionicists, although they are treated like trained animals and kept far from the dark god’s chamber due to the chaotic nature of their gift. Militants: The Duergar military is mainly comprised of fighters and monks, with a small smattering of psychic warriors. '''Divine Casters: '''Duergar clerics call channel the unnamed dark god through their spells. They have access to the following domains and subdomains: Darkness, Earth (Caves, Radiation), Evil (Fear), Madness (Nightmare, Insanity), Void (Dark Tapestry). An elite religious guard is comprised of Dreads and Grey Disciples, although they are trained manipulate the dark god’s emanations rather than relying solely on their own mental prowess. Some high-ranking officers function as Fear Projector Tacticians, linking their enemies into the madness of the dark god. '''Arcane Casters: '''The Duergar have a small number of arcane casters, most of whom function as subsidiaries of the priesthood. Duergar wizards tend to be trained as abjurers and void elementalists, while sorcerers are treated in much the same way as wilders. Category:Dwarf Category:Races